Affronts
by DragOneFly
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si Draco avait une soeur? Et si les Weasley comptaient un membre de plus dans leur grande famille?


Donc, voici une fic écrite par Lexee90 et moi.

S'il-vous-plait, ne pas juger notre histoire par sa stupiditié,

Je tiens à noter que deux personnages sont évidemment inventés, et reviendront sans doute dans certaines de mes fics.

**Jessica Malfoy** : Soeur de Draco. Très différente de son frère. Leur relation Frère-Soeur varie souvent.

**Lexe Weasley** : Soeur de tous les Weasley. Est très proche de Fred et George. A parfois un caractère Serpentard.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Affronts**

**_Jessica_**  
_Mon frère étant à mes côtés, nous marchions en direction de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre quelques Serpentards. Tout comme lui, je gardais un visage impassible. C'est de famille, je suppose._  
_Lorsque nous passions devant deux Weasley, Fred et Lexe, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser paraitre un air de profond dégout. Cette Lexe tournait autour de mon frère. Mais jamais je ne la laisserai le prendre; il mérite vraiment mieux. Heureusement, Draco ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués, et nous continuâmes de marcher sans dire un mot._  
_Lorsque Draco rentra dans la Grande Salle, je ne le suivis pas immédiatement. Je vérifiais derrière d'abord, pour voir si Mlle Weasley nous avait suivi._

_- Alors tu viens, Jess? S'impatienta Draco._

_Il avait vu que je m'étais arrêtée et semblait se demander pourquoi. Je me dépêchai de le rattraper, sans trop me précipiter. Je lui adressai un faible sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les autres._  
_Lorsque je pris place, Blaise était en train de parler, retenant l'attention de tous. Je n'avais pas suivi ce qu'il avait dit._

_- Heu, peux-tu répéter? lui demandai-je, apparemment ennuyée._

_Son regard se dirigea vers moi._

_- Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de t'intéresser._

_Je soupirai._

_- Peu importe._

_Mon frère semblait autant ennuyé que moi, et sortit peu de temps après. Je décidai d'attendre un peu avant de faire ma sortie pour ne pas avoir d'être trop avec lui, même s'il s'agit de mon frère, et que je suis probablement la seule personne qu'il apprécie réellement._

_En marchant dans les couloirs pour me diriger dans le dortoir des Serpentards, j'entendis des voix provenant du couloir d'à côté. Celle de Lexe. Et...Celle de Draco. Mon sang se glaça. Ils ne semblaient pas s'engueuler, bien au contraire._  
_Je restai cachée, bien décidée de voir au fond des choses._

_- Merci de me les rendre! J'étais certain de les avoir perdu!_

_- Oh, mais ce n'est rien, répliqua la Griffy._

_Rendre quoi? Qu'est-ce que Draco avait perdu?_

_J'entendis les pas du Serpentard s'éloigner. Heureusement, il partait. Mais à mon désavantage, ceux de Weasley se dirigeaient vers moi. Je repris contrôle de moi-même et tourna pour m'engager dans le couloir d'où elle venait. Bien sûr, avec ma chance, je lui fonçai dedans._

_- Mais fais donc attention à ce que tu fais, Weasley! lui dis-je froidement._

_À mon grand étonnement, elle ne répliqua pas._

_- Et d'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici? C'est le dortoir des Serpentards qui est juste là, je te signale! lui dis-je en désignant l'emplacement du doigt._

_- J'ai trouvé les gants de Draco et je lui ai rapporté, me répondit-elle, le regard brillant._

_Et ça lui avait certainement fait plaisir de lui apporter personnellement! Ça me mettait dans une telle colère!_  
_Sans lui dire autre chose, je me dirigeai rapidement vers le dortoir._

**_Lexe_**  
_Je sautillais presque de joie. Il avait eu l'air tellement content! Ça faisait changement! Habituellement, il me regardait de son air d'éternel dégout. Mais cette fois fut différente._  
_Quand il était sorti à l'extérieur avec sa sœur, il avait oublié ses gants sur un banc. C'est donc pourquoi je me suis dis que c'était ma chance!_  
_Mais apparemment, sa sœur ne semble pas m'aimer. Sûrement à cause de leur classe sociale. Les Malfoy étaient tous pareils. Tous aussi blonds, tous aussi méchants._

_Lorsque je passai devant Fred et George, je rayonnais tout simplement._

_- En voilà une qui a rencontré un petit blond, dit George._

_- Et pas n'importe lequel! Répliqua son jumeau._

_Je continuais de sautiller, un large sourire aux lèvres._

**_Jessica_**  
_- Que se passe-t-il?...s'inquiéta Draco_

_Mon frère s'inquiétait toujours pour moi, et je faisais de même. On s'entraidait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'est pourquoi nous nous entendions si bien._

_- C'est Weasley, répondis-je._

_- Lequel?_

_- Pas Lequel. Mais Laquelle._

_- Tu parles de…_

_Il semblait ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais. Faisait-il vraiment exprès pour être un imbécile?_

_- De Lexe, oui! Lui dis-je, totalement exaspérée._

_- Oh, elle._

_- Qui d'autre?_

_Lui aussi sembla s'impatienter. Il se rapprocha et prit place à côté de moi sur le fameux sofa. Il me regarda et me dit :_

_- On a pas toute la journée, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton étrangement doux que je ne reconnaissais pas._

_- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Bref, je vois que tu as retrouvé tes gants! Lui dis-je rapidement pour changer de sujet._

_- Oui c'est Lexe qui me les a…_

**_Draco_**

_- …rapportés._

_Jessica se leva soudainement, en direction de la porte._

_- J'espérais juste que tu ne me dises pas ça, répliqua-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre commune._

_Je voulus la suivre, puisque c'était ma sœur, et que je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi, mais je me ravisai et restai assit sur le sofa, sans bouger. Elle était vraiment difficile à comprendre. Les filles étaient généralement compliquées. Mais je n'avais jamais cherché à comprendre, parce que je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux, de toute façon._

_Puisque je n'avais rien à faire, je sortis à mon tour, tout simplement pour me balader dans les couloirs. Avec de la chance, je rencontrerai Jess._

**_Lexe_**  
_- Tu l'aimes, c'est clair! Ne cessaient pas de répéter Fred et George._

_J'avais beau leur dire que non, ils continuaient à rire de moi._

_- Si je vous attrape, je vous tue!_

_Voyant que je ne blaguais vraiment pas, ils partirent rapidement dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Je les suivis, espérant commettre un meurtre aujourd'hui. Comme ce serait satisfaisant! Je courrais assez vite, prenant n'importe quel corridor, mais ni Fred ni George n'y était. Déterminée, je continuai à courir tout de même. Je courrai, oui, jusqu'à ce que je fonce dans quelqu'un, avec toute la chance que j'ai. Prise par surprise, je tombai sur le sol froid. Je relevai la tête pour voir quel idiot j'avais frappé. Je me sentis devenir rouge de honte lorsque je réalisai qu'en courant après mes frères, ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas très mature, j'avais foncé dans Draco Malfoy._

_- Eh merde, murmurai-je._

_Il regarda vers le bas, comme si de rien n'était, et me dit, d'un ton pas vraiment commode :_

_- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème?_

_- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy._

_Je me levai brusquement et repris ma course, le bousculant au passage. Tant pis pour lui. J'avais un ou deux meurtres à faire._

**_Jessica_**

_- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS? ÇA FAIT DEUX FOIS QUE TU FAIS ÇA!_

_Je hurlai totalement._

_Weasley était par terre et me regardait sans rien dire. Elle m'avait encore foncé dedans! Elle se releva et me dit :_

_- Relaxe Malfoy femelle ! J'ai deux rouquins a tabasser alors si tu veux bien m'excuser..._

_Puis, elle partit sans rien dire de plus. J'étais totalement outrée. « Malfoy Femelle », mais voyons! Je partis à mon tour, et j'allais dire deux mots à mon imbécile de frère._

**_Lexe_**

_Je continuais ma route, toujours en courant. Puis, je vis une tête rousse plus loin, qui marchait tranquillement._

_- Enfin, un petit roux de trouvé!_

_Je me précipitai vers lui. Lorsque je fus suffisament près, je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le dos, le faisant tomber._

_- Je vais te tuer!_

_J'étais décidée, oui. Fred se retourna vers moi, rieur._

_- Tu n'oserais pas!_

_- Tu en es sûr?_

_Je le regardai et je lui donnai des milliers de coups dans l'estomac. Tout en faisant cette belle activité, je lui criais :_

_- MEURT, SALETÉ DE ROUQUIN, MEURT!_

_Une flaque de sang gisait sur le sol, me disant que j'avais atteint mon but. Je laissai le corps inerte derrière moi et me précipitai pour trouver le deuxième, qui était encore vivant, lui. Enfin... C'était ce que je m'imaginais dans ma tête. Fred était encore par terre, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_- Arh tu m'énerve, lui dis-je avant de me relever et de partir pour trouver George._

**_Jessica_**

_- Ta gueule, Draco!_

_Il restait devant moi, le visage impassible. Il ne disait rien. C'est pourquoi je me demandai la raison pour laquelle je lui avais dit cela._

_- Euh. Où est Lexe?_

_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Me dit-il, dégouté._

_- Parce qu'elle prévoit devenir meurtrière et j'aimerais bien l'aider!_

_Je me retournai, et je la vis plus loin. Je la reconnaissais à cause de ses cheveux roux. Je laissai mon frère derrière et partie en direction de Lexe._

_- Cette fille est vraiment n'importe quoi, ai-je pu entendre de la part du petit blond._

_- Hey Lexe! Lui dis-je, lorsque je fus près d'elle._

_Elle se retourna. Enfin…Il se retourna._

_- Merde. Fred?_

_- En fait, moi c'est George, me répondit-il, souriant._

_- Re-Merde. Où est Lexe?_

_Il sembla hésiter, puis me dit :_

_- Sincèrement, je ne désire pas le savoir, me dit-il, toujours avec ce sourire « tellement Griffy » aux lèvres._

_J'avais oublié la tentative de meurtre._

_D'ailleurs je me demandais pourquoi j'embarquais dans cette histoire. Alors, je me retournai, déjà plus calme, et me dirigeai vers mon frère, qui avait un sourire mauvais. Il allait me tuer, c'est clair._

_- Toi, tu m'as déjà vu perdre mon sang froid ainsi? Me dit-il._

_- Euh. Non._

_- Tu m'as déjà vu avoir l'air si con?_

_- Euh. Non._

_- Tu m'as déjà vu parler volontairement à des Weasley?_

_- Euh. Non._

_- Tu m'as déjà v…_

_- Woo. Je m'appelle Jessica, pas Draco._

_Il me prit par le collet de mon chandail et me souleva de terre. Il n'était vraiment pas gêné, de toute évidence. Malgré tout, je gardai mon calme. Je savais qu'il était trop…nul pour me faire du mal._

_Puis, il se mit à m'engueuler comme jamais :_

_- Tu ne mériterais pas d'être une Malfoy! Tu n'as aucune classe, et tout ce que tu tentes de faire, c'est de m'imiter! Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang! Tu ne vois pas que tu ne seras jamais comme moi? Notre père désire vraiment que l'on soit fidèle à notre rang, et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais! Tu mériterais de vivre et de pourrir dans une boite de carton avec tes petits amis roux!_

_Irritée, je me dégageai, et lui donna une bonne gifle au visage._

_- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Malfoy que je n'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Alors là, cette fois, c'est vrai, tu fermes ta gueule et tu me laisses vivre en paix!_

_Et puis, à mon grand étonnement, Draco se mit à sangloter comme un enfant. Je lui avait fait si mal?_

**_Lexe_**  
_Je n'avais pas trouvé George, mais plutôt deux blonds. J'avais vu et entendu la belle scène d'engueulade familiale, ainsi que Draco pleurer comme une fillette._

_J'étais donc à côté d'eux, riant aux larmes._

**_Draco_**

_Cette garce, j'allais la tuer. Elle avait osé me frapper, et j'avais vraiment mal. Je souffrais, je pleurais. Devant elle. Et devant Lexe._

_- Oh…Je suis désolée, Dray… me dit ma sœur._

_Puis, à mon grand étonnement, après l'avoir tant engueulé, elle m'enlaça tendrement, comme elle me le faisait toujours quand je n'allais pas bien, ou tout simplement comme marque d'affection._

_Mes pleurs cessaient peu à peu. Je restai dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effacent complètement. Puis, je me rendis compte que je venais de l'engueuler pour une raison totalement valable. Je la repoussai violement, et la giflai à mon tour._  
_Jessica tomba sur le sol, la main sur sa joue. Dans ses yeux, je voyais de la colère, mais aussi de la tristesse. Et beaucoup de déception._

**_Lexe._**  
_Voyant la scène de pure cruauté envers sa propre sœur, je cessai de rire immédiatement. Je me dirigeai vers le blond et commençai ensuite à le tabasser._

_- ON NE FRAPPE PAS SA SOEUR, ESPÈCE DE DÉCHET!_

_Jessica regardait la scène avec de grands yeux._

_- Wow... Moi qui croyais que tu l'aimais._

_Je me figeai sur place, laissant Draco souffrir un peu. Tant pis s'il recommencait à pleurer._

_- Oublions ça, dis-je à sa sœur._

_Je la vis hausser les épaules avant de s'avancer vers Draco._

**_Jessica._**  
_- J'ai tout fait pour toi. Tout ce que tu m'as demandé, et même plus! Si tu n'es pas satisfait de qui je suis, c'est maintenant ton problème._

_Puis je partis, laissant mon frère derrière, et entrainant Lexe avec moi. Draco semblait vraiment en colère, mais n'osait plus rien dire. C'était tant mieux._

_Plus loin, je m'arrêtai devant Lexe._

_- Merci... Je n'aurais jamais dût te juger._

_- Oh, mais ce n'est rien. J'étais pas pour laisser faire ton frère. D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que tu aurais fais la même chose._

_Je la regardai, perplexe. Puis, je lui dis sur un ton dégouté :_

_- Heum...Non._

FIN

* * *

Je sais ce que vous allez dire. "Mais c'est quoi ces conneries?". Ne me le demandez pas, je ne le sais pas plus! C'est tout simplement une création venant de mon esprit tordu, ainsi que de celui de Lexxe90.  
Donc s'il vous plait, ne me jugez pas à partir de cette Fanfiction totalement ridicule. J'en ferai de bien mieux, peut-être même avec quelques touches de Drama. Mais pour commencer, (Puisque je ne crois pas aux premières impressions ^^') je voulais mettre cette... Chose (J'ignore réellement si on peut la considérer comme une fic...)  
Bref, merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire!  
Bisouux

x - DragOneFly - x


End file.
